ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead of a Tale (Epilogue)
During the fall from Duloc, Reia is transported back to safety while Ratigan crashes into the fields and gets arrested. Several hours later, Angela came out of the medical chamber and sees Kiva and Terra waiting. Kiva: Is Reia alright? Angela: Well... To keep this brief, she took some serious hits during that last fight. But she'll be fine. Terra: What a relief.. Angela: Also, she might wanna watch the sudden moves and extreme training until her full recovery. Those would hurt her all over again. Reia's awake if you want to see her. Kiva: Alright. Thanks, Angela. - Terra and Kiva then sees Reia, who is recovering from the previous fight, resting in a bed. Reia: Kiva, Terra? Kiva: Hi, Reia. Terra: After the crazy fight you just took, Ratigan is taking into custody. Reia: Good... Kiva, I.. I wish to speak with you. Kiva: Okay. Reia: Did I...hurt you by accident? Terra: No, you didn't hurt Kiva. Actually, you saved her from Ratigan's claw. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Okay, that's good. Terra: Hey, sweetie. Can you tell her about the new form? Kiva: Alright.. - Kiva sits next to Reia as she explained what happened during the fight. Kiva: So, you see.. Your new form, using Sonja's perfume, it was.. Reia: I already knew I have to take control of it for a short time. That's why I give in. Terra: You have your reasoning, Reia. Reia: Was I..looking too much for my new form? Kiva: You're fine. Reia: Be honest. How did I look? Kiva: You look great. - Reia smiles at Kiva for the response. Reia: Terra, what happened to Shrek and the others? Terra: Shrek and Fiona have a happy ending. Donkey is still running around there as well. Reia: And..Farquaad? Kiva: He was eaten by the dragon. Reia: I see. - During the dialogue, Ratchet and a few others escorted the citizens to a better city, Zack and Laura look through the stars together and lastly, Shrek and Fiona set off to their honeymoon. Terra: Without Farquaad or Ratigan, there'll be no one else to rule Duloc again. Kiva: Totally. Reia: But, the citizens.. We can't leave them there. Kiva: Relax, master. Ratchet and the others are escorting them to another city. Reia: That's good. Terra: When Laura gets back, she'll interrogate Ratigan and see what he knows. Reia: About what? Terra: Zemo. - The screen returns to Kiva, Reia and Terra. Terra: He's still trying to use any type of control against us. Since his prime goal is still unknown, we now have an advantage on our side. Reia: Ratigan as prisoner.. Terra: Since Laura is the smartest in the team, she'll have information about Zemo and what he's up to. Reia: (But...it's too early for this..) Kiva: (Master, calm down..) - Ratchet suddenly came to the medical chamber to see Reia. Ratchet: How are you feeling? Reia: Terrible.. Ratchet: I know that fight was really tough on you, but that definitely sends Zemo a message. Well done. Reia: Thank you, captain. Ratchet: Since Reia is recovering and can't connects the link to Sonja the way Reia is now, we should rest back on Earth. Since Halloween is closing by, someone invited us to visit Sleepy Hollow. Terra: General Alister may know about the town. Kiva: Well, I heard legends about the Headless Horseman... Reia: Maybe so, but-- Oww! - Kiva held her master steady, as Reia's left shoulder was critically injured during the fight. Ratchet: Kiva, this is a time for recovery and celebrate the holiday season. We can't just rush forward to fight Zemo right away. Reia: Never doubt my student, captain. Kiva, I.. If you wish to stay in the starship this Halloween, it'll be your decision to make. Kiva: Master, I'll bring you back some candy and a goodie bag with your name on it. Reia: How thoughtful of you. But, I'm coming along with you. Ratchet: Reia, you can't be serious. You are hurt very badly. Reia: I know. But this is an opportunity to rest and celebrate the holiday together. Kiva: Okay. I'll heal you, master. - Kiva used her Keyblade to heal Reia, but.. Reia: Thanks, but it now takes time to repair the injury. Oww.. Angela: The shoulder might sting a little, but I think there's a flower powerful enough to upgrade your healing spell, Kiva. Reia: In Sleepy Hollow?? Kiva: Yep. Reia: (I suppose the link will have to wait.. I'm sorry, Your Highness..) Terra: Say, who invited us to visit the town, anyway? Ratchet: Well, it was the mayor's daughter named Katrina. Reia: (Katrina... That name rings familiar somehow... But why?) Kiva: That's sweet. Ratchet: Quorra, set course for the new location on Earth. Quorra: Understood, captain. ETA to Sleepy Hollow- 4 hours. Angela: Reia, I'll prepare something on you if you're really are planning to go down there. Reia: I know. Thanks, Angela. Kiva, are you sure you want to visit Sleepy Hollow? I mean, this is not part of your training, it's very serious. Kiva: I know, but I'm more worried about you, master. That's why I'm going to Sleepy Hollow with you. - Reia smiled at Kiva for her reasons. Angela: Okay, Reia. Time for the bandage wrapping. Reia: Of course.. I'm coming. Kiva, thank you. - Kiva became questioned with Reia's comment. During the dialogue, Laura looked into Fiona's profile. Kiva: Reia, about your comment... Reia: Right.. What I mean is, your training really did come a long way. I'm proud to have you as my student. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: If you are going to find a flower strong enough to upgrade your healing spell, ask Angela to assist you. Kiva: Alright. I'll ask her once she's finished patching you up. Reia: A wise decision, young one. - Laura was surprised to find some new info about Fiona as the episode ends. Category:Scenes